Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc (Hepburn: ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 起源篇 or known as GONZO☆プリキュア!: 起源篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kigen-hen): is the OVA series prequel for the Crossover season, Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The story arc takes place before the beginning of the "Next Generation Arc". The theme of the series are Japanese Mythology/Folklore, Reincarnations, Nostalgia, Youkai, Supernatural Powers, Fighting, Friendship, Shikigamis and Demons. The Cures' main motifs are the Japanese Gods and Onmyoujis. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme '''with a more realistic violence despite the strong comedy genre, and it shares some elements with some series (producted by Sunrise) like Mai-Hime, Inuyasha and Onmyou Taisenki. '''Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. However, these drawings made are come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Rating: R+ '''- 17+ (violence & profanity). Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Episodes * The story take place six months ago before the main series begins, it is centred about Juliet's dearest friend, Oboro Iga, and her teammate Dita Liebely, the Mejerian who is originally a human girl. 20 years have passed since Oboro has been reincarnated as a Kiyohime after having lived at Takamagahara for 400 years since her death in 1614. As Oboro helps her family to worked into the "Iga Pastryhouse", she is unable to pursue her dream of becoming an onmyouji because of Hotarubi who oppose her dream and must to succeded her grandmother, Ogen Iga. But the day of her 20th birthday when Oboro had inherited her grandmother, the Magatama Jewel, all Japan, including the Shinoda Shrine and at Kyoto, are plunged into terror by the terrible Eight-Headed Serpent: Orochi, so he fed young girls and poisoned the place. Her lover and future husband, Gennosuke Kouga appears in front of Oboro to becoming her familiar and will become the Fairy-Shikigami, known as Fūjin: The Shikigami of Storm, for they kept their promise they made long ago. Oboro is confronted with a Primal Ayakashi, she became Cure Otohime: the Sea Goddess. Meanwhile, a Miko-Precure named Cure Kuzunoha: Life Priestess, has been pursued by the Guardians of Yomi because of her supernatural powers. The meeting between Oboro and Dita will change the destiny forever. In order to save the Japan, they must fight against the Primal Ayakashis and seal Orochi in the Dragon Gate. Characters: Onmyouji-Precures: *Oboro Iga (伊賀 朧) / '''Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ) - Oboro Iga is the main character with Dita Liebely in the story. Oboro was engaged to Gennosuke at their wedding. Sweet personality and sometime clumsy. Into present, she was reincarnated as a Kiyohime and worked at the Iga Pastryhouse. But because of her true appearance, she has caused many people to flee and she had a very few human friends. Oboro is also be called the "Black Snake of Iga" by the Guardians of Yomi. Oboro is unable to pursue her dream because of Hotarubi who oppose and prevent her to becoming an onmyouji. But at the 20th birthday where she had inherited the Magatama Jewel from her grandmother, she was confronted with a Primal Ayakashi in which Gennosuke appears for giving at her a Spiritual Paintbrush to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure and a Summoning Smartphone to sealed the pact with Gennosuke/Fujin. Oboro's familiar is Fujin: the Shikigami of Storm and her main weapon is the Magatama Jewel. Oboro is the "Sea Goddess", her animal motif is a Snake and her theme color is Purple. *Dita Liebely (ディータ リーベライ) / Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ) - Dita is the second main protagonist with Oboro Iga. Dita is not an Onmyouji-Precure but a Miko-Precure. She comes from the planet Mejere, a planet where only female lives, Dita is a Mejerian. Dita is a bubbly, lively teenage girl of 16 years old. She fall in love with Hibiki since she met him. However, Dita's friendliness quickly turns to berserk at the mere sight of her own blood if she got bleeding, which turns her into a homicidal maniac who kills everyone near her. She joined Oboro, before her death in episode 10 after scarified to save Oboro during the first battle against Orochi, before being reincarnated as a Youko by Hibiki in the final episode. She was called the "Fox Spirit of Mejere" by the Guardians of Yomi. As Cure Kuzunoha, she used paper amulets to attacking her enemies and wears also a fox mask, she is specialized on transformations and controlling fox spirits, her main weapon is Inari, a scepter who turned into various weapons. When removed her fox mask, she reveals her ability from her glance named the "Four-colored eyes" (四色の眼目 Shi-shoku no Ganmoku). Dita is the "Life Priestess", her animal motif is a Fox and her theme colors are white and red, she's the only to has not her own Shikigami-Fairy, but she was herself as Hibiki's familiar. Mascots: Shikigami-Fairies * Fujin (フウジン "風神") / Gennosuke Kouga (甲賀 弦之介) - Gennosuke/Fujin is Oboro's familiar and her furure husband. After 400 years have passed at Takamagahara after their deaths, he was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and becoming Oboro's familiar after she become a Onmyouji-Precure since the promise, he worked at the Kouga Bakehouse along with his grandfather and uncle. He carries with him a flute which he frequently plays for Oboro. As Fujin, he was a eagle-like Shikigami-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Arashi" ("~ Storm" in English dub), he known as the "Shikigami of Storm" and his element is Wind. * Raijin (ライジン "雷神") / Kagerou (陽炎) - Known as Kagerou Kouga (甲賀 陽炎), she is a extremely attractive woman and Gennosuke's cousin who is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy like her. After her death, her soul was sent to Yomi, where she lived in a terrible hell and being tortrured by Leontes for 400 years, but she's however reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt, and losing her dangerous power. As Raijin, she was a Thunderbird-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Rakurai" ("~ Thunderbolt" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Thunderbolt" and her element is Lightning. Allies: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット) - Juliet is Oboro's best friend, she appears in the episode 4 when she was imprisoned and beaten by bullies because of her Hanyou nature, but she was saved by Oboro. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naive girl, but she's also cocky and impulsive. She is not being very good at sewing. She now has a wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, that's why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ). * Romeo Candore Van De Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー) - Romeo is Juliet's lover, and has 16 years old, he is the heir to the throne of Neo-Verona, his half-older brother is Tybalt who is reincarnated as a Hanyō. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet, where he lived to 400 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future. And as a Hanyou, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Like Juliet and Tybalt, during at night, he lost his Hanyou powers with his demoniac features, and he returned into a full human until the day. * Hibiki Tokai (ヒビキ トカイ Hibiki Tokai) - Hibiki had 16 years old and his familiar is Dita Liebely aka Cure Kuzunoha. She refers to him playfully and affectively as "Mr. Alien". He is a stubborn and hot head citizen from Taraak. He is the son of the empress of Mejere and emperor of Taraak, Hibiki and Dita have an odd-couple relationship and he acted as a male Tsundere, Hibiki would run away from Dita every time she came after him, finding her very annoying. He even screamed at her, getting her to leave him alone. He also falls in love with Dita's cooking and eventually with Dita herself. Other Characters: Basilisk Characters: Kouga Clan * Saemon Kisaragi (如月 左衛門) - Saemon is Okoi's elder brother and another reincarnated Kouga member. The only person he shows any real emotion to is his younger sister. 400 years later, he was reincarnated as a Tsukumogami, and living happily with his younger sister at the Shibuya district, before moving at Kyoto. Along with Okoi, Saemon worked into the Kouga Bakehouse. * Okoi Kisaragi (如月 お胡夷) - She's a tomboyish and energetic, she's a kunoichi and a reincarnated Kouga member. Okoi shares a deep bond with her older brother Saemon and is one of the few people who can make him smile. After her death, because of the Iga clan, she was reincarnated as a Tsukumogami 400 years later and lives happily with her older brother at the Shibuya district, before moving at Kyoto. Currently, she and Saemon are worked into the Kouga Bakehouse. * Hyouma Muroga (室賀 豹馬) - Hyouma is Gennosuke's uncle and another reincarnated Kouga member. 400 years ago, he dies in a duel with the now-blinded Koshirou. Due to Koshirou being blind, Hyouma could not use his Doujutsu on Koshirou. He slashes Hyouma's ear, which destroys his ability to locate his opponent through hearing. Though Hyouma dies, he stays standing on his feet in the end. He was reincarnated as a Yosuzume 400 years later but keep his human form, he worked along with Gennosuke and the remain of the Kouga clan into the Kouga Bakehouse. * Gyoubu Kasumi (霞 刑部) - Tall, bald, and powerfully muscled man, Gyoubu is strong enough to break an enemy in half with his bare hands. He shares an uncle/niece bond with Okoi whom he frequently takes with him to go hunt a wild boar in the forests. He was reincarnated as a Onikuma 400 years later while keeping his human form, at the Shibuya district, before moving at Kyoto. Despite he worked into the Kouga Bakehouse, Gyoubu became the champion of wrestling so he is a big fan of wrestling, but he dislike to be called "Skin Wig" because he was bald. He was a native of Hokkaido. * Jousuke Udono (鵜殿丈助) - Jousuke is a good-humored, a little dumb and extremely fat. And as he proved with his interactions with Akeginu; he's also a bit of a lecher for them. Jousuke is another reincarnated Kouga member. He was later been reincarnated as a Baku while keeping his human form, 400 years later and worked into the Kouga Bakehouse, he can be very generous and sympathetic with children. As he was a currently a Baku, he can eaten bad dreams from children. * Jubei Jimushi (地虫 十兵衛) - He is another reincarnated Kouga member. Jubei is living torso man lacks both arms and legs but is able to move by flexing his chest muscles to manipulate the armor plates into his tunic, allowing him to slither along the ground at extremely high speeds. He also has a metal tail attachment which he can use to deflect weapons and control himself as he moves. In place of arms. Jubei is reincarnated as a Nozuchi 400 years later, he was not working at the Kouga Bakehouse unlike the Kouga members, because of the lack of arms and legs. But he will become a spy for them. * Shougen Kazamachi (風待 将監) - Shougen is a grotesque and malformed hunchback and another reincarnated member of the Kouga clan, his long gangly limbs and oversized hands and feet grant him the agility and dexterity of a spider, also possesses a long prehensile tongue that secretes a sticky glue-like substance which Shogen can fling as pellets, spray as a stream, or even weave into a net similar to a spider's web. Sadistic and enjoys toying with his enemies before killing them. 400 years after his death, he has been reincarnated as a Tsuchigumo while keeping his actual appearance and worked into the Kouga Bakehouse. * Danjou Kouga (甲賀 弾正) - Danjou is Gennosuke's foster grandfather and another reincarnated Kouga member. Although he was reincarnated, he was staying as a human unlike the other Kouga members. He is also the founder of the Kouga Bakehouse in his youth and a native of Akihabara area. Iga Clan * Akeginu (朱絹) - Akeginu is one of the reincarnated Iga members. She's also in love with Koshirou, whom she wishes to marry with him. 400 years later after her death, Akeginu is reincarnated as a Inugami, but she still conserves her human form by added her shiba dog ears and tail. Currently after reincarnation, she worked in a hotel in with Koshirou and she was born and grew at Okinawa with him. But she hates being called "Akainu" (赤犬), because of the spelling mistakes, similar to her name. * Koshirou Chikuma (筑摩 小四郎) - Koshirou is an apprentice to Tenzen and a reincarnated Iga member. 400 years later after his death, Koshirou is reincarnated as a Bakeneko (a cat youkai) and lived into Okinawa with Akeginu. Currently after reincarnation, he worked in a hotel in with Akeginu at Okinawa. * Jingorou Amayo (雨夜 陣五郎) - Jingorou is a loathsome and a coward, he is one of the reincarnated Iga members. He was reincarnated as a Namekujira (a giant slug youkai), he hates particuliary the hansome and beautiful guys, because Jingorou is born ugly that fled away many people. * Hotarubi (蛍火) - She is another reincarnated Iga member. 400 years later after her death, Hotarubi is reincarnated as a Nure Onna (a snake women youkai), but she still conserves her human form. Currently after reincarnation, she get married with Yashamaru and she was also Cordelia's friend, Hotoarubi worked in the Iga Pastryhouse with her husband. Hotarubi was very strict towards Oboro and prevent her to pursued her dream to becoming an onmyouji. * Nenki Mino (蓑 念鬼) - Nenki is another reincarnated Iga member with his simian features. He is boisterous and arrogant. Nenki is also more patient than the other Iga with Oboro's indecision. He has been reincarnated as a Monkey Demon 400 years later. Some time after his reincarnation, he was abandoned by his mother as a baby because of his appearance, he was raised for the gorillas until adulthood, then been taken by Oboro as a Child since reincarnation, he eventually worked in the Iga Pastryhouse. * Rousai Azuki (小豆 蠟斎) - The second oldest of the Iga after Tenzen and another reincarnated Iga member, he is a elderly man with an even shorter temper and a massive gourd-shaped head. But shortly after his death killed by Okoi, and later all the Kouga and Iga clans are killed, he whad been reincarnated as a Nurarihyon, and he has lived for 400 years in the waiting reincarnation of Iga members, he was also involved in "The Night Parade of 100 Demons" (百鬼夜行 Hyakki Yagyō), in which Rousai made many youkai friends since 400 years, he became the most powerful and elite of all the youkai in the world. He travels in an ornate palanquin carried by youkai servants. He is known as “the Supreme Commander of All Monsters,” and every yokai listens to his words and pays him respect, treating him as the elder and leader in all yokai meetings. * Yashamaru (夜叉丸) - He's a brash and cocky man and a reincarnated Iga member. 400 years later after his death and live at Takamagahara with Hotarubi, before their reincarnation. Yashamaru is reincarnated as a Imori, but he still conserves his human form. Currently after reincarnation, he get married with Hotarubi and he was also Benvolio's friend, he worked also with his wife into the Iga Pastryhouse. * Ogen Iga (伊賀お幻) - The elderly chieftess of the ninja clan, and she was a reincarnated Iga member. After being reincarnated as a Kiyohime like her granddaughter, when she was younger, she also founded the Iga Pastryhouse. She also transmits to Oboro the Magatama Jewel the day of her 20th birthday. Ogen has the new ability to rejuvenate and take on the appearance of a young woman in order to fight. Romeo X Juliet Characters: * Suzaku (スザク "朱雀") / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニ ド ボロメオ) - She appears in episode 6 as a guest character, Hermione is a beautiful woman of 16 years old and she was also a kunoichi. She is immature and snob but yet sweet and kind-hearted, often naive and impulsive. She had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo and ninjutsu. Hermione's parents have a Japanese hot spring source called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". But she was unaware she was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, as her true appearance is sealed into her human form, until an incident occurs that deeply traumatized Hermione which lead her to denies her youkai nature and acted more as a human. When Tybalt will be attacked by an Ayakashi, her true form is revealed and becoming Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu" ("~ Summer" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her element is Fire. * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet (ティボルト ヴォラムニア ド キャピュレット) - Tybalt is Hermione's childhood friend since reincarnation 400 years later. Tybalt has 20 years old, he is reincarnated into an Hanyou like Romeo, and entrusted the care to Hermione as a child since his mother's death. He's the illegitimate son of Leontes Montague and Volumnia Capulet. Hermione is very distant to Tybalt because of his resemblance with Romeo, but she had hidden feelings for him, yet she preferred to denied rather to admit it. As an Hanyou, he has pointy ears with black flames at the top of his ears, and a dark tail. Like Juliet and Romeo, during at night, he lost his Hanyou powers with his demoniac wolf features, and he returned into a full human until the day. * Antonio (アントニオ) - The young boy of 13 years old and one of Juliet's friends. His grandfather is Conrad. Antonio is reincarnated 400 years later and he lives happily with his grandfather and thus his childhood friend, Regan. And recently, they worked into the Capulet Ramen Shop and attended into Edo Middle School with Regan. * Conrad (コンラッド) - Like most of Juliet's friends, Conrad is reincarnated, but he remains as a human like Antonio, Emilia, Regan and her grandfather Balthasar, he is a wise elder, and loyal to Capulet. He lives happily with his grandson. And recently, they worked into the Capulet Ramen Shop. Conrad is passionate about youkai and thinking they are real. * Curio (キュリオ) - Curio lives into the Izumo Village, he was a Tanuki with the Japanese raccoon dog ears and tail, and he can transformed into a Tanuki of his will. He is grown man, and one of Juliet's friends, Curio is aged of 21. He lost one of his eyes during an acciden. Recently after his reincarnation, he worked as a florist. He is often taken blows to the crotch, and it was very painful for him. * Francisco (フランシスコ) - Like most of Juliet's friends, Francisco is reincarnated and he lives into the Izumo Village, and become now as a Kitsune (fox-man) with fox ears and tail, he can transformed into a fox of his will. He is Cordelia's older brother and aged of 20 years old. Francisco worked into the Capulet Ramen Shop with his younger sister Cordelia. He's a flirt and is popular among women. He constantly makes fun and teases Curio every now and then. * Cordelia (コーディリア) - Like most of Juliet's friends, Cordelia is reincarnated as a Kitsune (fox-woman) like her older brother Francisco and she lives into the Izumo Village and worked into the Capulet Ramen Shop, she was aged of 18 years old. Cordelia is Juliet's caretaker and acts as an older sister/motherly figure to Juliet. * Benvolio de Frescobaldi (ペンヴォーリオ デ フレスコバルディ) - Like most of Romeo's friends and aged of 17, Benvolio is reincarnated as a Tengu with his raven wings and tail and he work with his parents into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Benvolio de Frescobaldi is Romeo's close friend. He is the son of the mayor of Neo Verona and one of the few people concerned with Romeo's well-being. He often acts as Romeo's voice of reason and moderation. Benvolio is the third-grade student from the Heian High School. * Emilia (エミリア) - Like most of Juliet's friends, Emilia is reincarnated, but she remains as a human like Antonio, Conrad, Regan and her grandfather. She was an actress, pretty and youthful, aged of 17, and attended into the Heian High School. Emilia is very fascinated about the youkai. * Regan (リーガン) - Like most of Juliet's friends, Regan is reincarnated, but she remains as a human like Antonio, Conrad and her grandfather. Regan is Balthesar's granddaughter and has the same age with Antonio and attended into the Edo Middle School. She is a serious and mature girl who is a little bussy and shares many similar attributes and personality with Hermione. She likes to be treated like a young girl and she has a talent for acting. Vandread Characters: * Meia Gisborn (メイア ギズボーン) - Meia detests men and rarely smiles. She suffers from claustrophobia and has a traumatic past. * Jura Basil Elden (ジュラ ベーシル エルデン) - Jura is the secondary leader of the Dread fighting force, although inexperienced in a leadership role and not as skilled. The reasons behind this are due to her spoiled personality, vanity and her dependency to Barnette. *Barnette Orangello (バーネット オランジェロ) - Barnette is one of the many Dread pilot co-leaders under Meia's command on the Nirvana. She might be in a relationship with Jura. *Misty Cornwell (ミスティ コーンウェル) - Misty is found inside a human-sized pod who was rescued, she is from the planet Pluto. She is well-knowledged in the old-fashioned ideals about men and women, such as the typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Like Dita, Misty is an excellent cook and uses her knowledge of men. She is sometimes seen with a blob-like creature named Q-chan hovering on her left shoulder, which form changes depending on Misty's current state of spirit. *Pyoro (ピョロ) - Pyoro is a small robot when Hibiki take him during the attack by the Mejere women into the Ikazuchi. Antagonists: Guardians of Yomi: * Leontes Van De Montague (レオンティーズ ヴァン ド モンタギュー) - Leontes Van De Montague is the main antagonist of the story, and the ruthless and tyrannical Prince of Neo-Verona in the past before his soul is send in Yomi where he become the guardian. * Tenzen Yakushiji (薬師寺 天膳) - He is one of the reincarnated Iga members and a Tako Nyuudou (a octopus youkai) while keeping his human form. Tenzen is a sadistic and malicious man who revels in conflict and bloodshed. He fights with a ruthless tenacity. * Rabat (ラバット) - He is an intergalactic trader and he is a swindler and con-artist, he is accompanied by a female orangutan called Butan. Rabat is also a Guardian of Yomi like Tenzen, his real name is Samuel Adams. * Butan (ウータン) - She is the female orangutan who is with Rabat all the time. * Orochi (大蛇) - He's the male Eight-Headed Snake and primary antagonist of the story, he fed a young girl once a year and poisoned the place and and bring destruction at the Japan. * Primal Ayakashi (原始アヤカシ Genshi Ayakashi) - The Primal Ayakashi are the series' monsters of the week who look like as ghosts with youkai features. They are created when they have harvest the people's Mugen Furyoku and created a amulet paper, to form a spiritual youkai-style monster. It is also able to take possession of a victim and amalgamate together. Once the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure have defeated the Primal Ayakashi by breaking this amulet paper who is its weak point, a Divine Talisman appears. Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * It was the first prequel series to have OVA episodes with 12 episodes. * The characters from Vandread are also appeared into Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!. * This arc is more centered around of Oboro Iga and Dita Liebely. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!